Call Of The Thunder
by IzumiGuardian
Summary: Diamond Dust Rebellion based. Contains one injured and upset Toshiro who is in dire need of a hug. And who better to comply than our firey haired substitute Ichigo. Fluff and a little OCC.
1. Chapter 1

Hi all :) Izumi here. This is my first fanfiction ever so no flaming please :) Reviews and constructive critisism appreciated :) Thanks

The only Bleach I own has the words Cillit Bang on it.

* * *

Hitsugaya sat bolt upright, sweat and blood soaking the bed sheets. He took a deep breath and held his head in his hands. He had refused treatment for his injuries - he didn't deserve more Soul Reapers wasting their energy on him - and they were becoming increasingly painful. He really couldn't deal with this. As if it wasn't enough for him to watch the man he loved die once, fate had to be so twisted and cruel as to bring him back, so that he had to end his life again. It wasn't fair. Why did he hurt everyone he loved?

Momo; he had nearly killed her, impaling her on his zanpaktou.

Kusaka; he had been killed by the stealth force once, only to come back to be killed all over again.

Ichigo; the firey haired boy had only been trying to help him, yet he still swung his sword at him.

Truth be told, Hitsugaya owed Ichigo more than he would ever admit. He was the only one who stood by him, helped him in any way he could, when the ouin was stolen. Even his own lieutenant didn't come after him, seek him out in any way. Hitsugaya lay back down and sighed. He would have to thank Ichigo for everything he had done... But he would do that in the morning.

* * *

Hitsugaya awoke to the sound of loud voices laughing and chattering in his office. He sat up, only to cry out in pain, clutching the bleeding hole in his abdomen. Gritting his teeth, he climbed out of bed, put on his kimono and his haori embedded with the Squad 10 insignia. He opened the door to his quaters and walked down the hall, towards his office.

Rangiku, Renji and Ichigo were sprawled across the floor, chatting and laughing. Renji had his arm slung round Ichigo's neck, an Hitsugaya felt a pang of jealousy. When Ichigo saw him come in, he flashed him a goofy grin, before bellowing 'Hi Toshiro!'

Histugaya gave a curt nod in response and walked briskly towards his desk, wincing as he sat down. 'Abarai, would you mind telling me what you are doing in my office. I'm sure you have matters to attend to within your own division.'

'Ah, well, there's a lieutenants' meeting at half past sir, so I thought I'd come and see how Rangiku was doing,' he flashed her a cheeky smile 'and make sure she wasn't too drunk to attend.' This was followed by a laugh from Ichigo and a smack from Rangiku.

'Why you -'

'You two are aware that if the meeting was at half past, you are already ten minutes late?' Hitsugaya's cool voice cut through Rangiku's antics.

'What?!' the two lieutenants said in unison, before bolting out of the door, flash stepping as fast as they could to Squad 1.

'Those idiots...' Hitsugaya mumbled.

Ichigo chuckled 'Yeah, but we wouldn't want them any other way.'

Hitsugaya looked up to see a fond smile adorning Ichigo's face, and he felt yet another surge of envy. He wanted to be the one to make Ichigo smile. Ichigo stood up and lent over the desk.

'Are you alright?' he asked, chocolate eyes brimming with concern.

Hitsugaya was mesmorised for a second, but quickly regained his composure. Ichigo was genuinely concerned for his well-being, and for some reason, knowing that made the tiny captain feel warm inside. But he be damned if he let it show. 'I'm fine, idiot.'

'Don't give me that. When you sat down just now, you were in pain. Are you still injured?'

'I have already said, I am fine.' Hitsugaya stated, eyebrows furrowing obstinantely.

'Jesus, you're stubborn...' Ichigo muttered to himself, before reaching over and lifting the small boy out of the chair.

'Ku-Kurosaki?! What are you doing?!'

'Well, someone's got to take care of you, since you're too stubborn to do it yourself.' He stated plainly.

'Kurosaki, I am not a child. I do not need someone taking - umff.' Hitsugaya landed unceremoniously on the sofa, Ichigo standing over him. He sighed before reaching down, pulling Hitsugaya out of his kimono top and haori in one swift movement.

'What do you think you are -' he stopped once he saw the look of utter horror on the firey teen's face. 'Kurosaki?'

Tanned fingers touched the boy's abdomen, circling the bleeding wound on his stomach. 'What did you do to yourself?' brown hues looking incredibly distressed. 'Why didn't you get this healed?'

Eyes downcast, Hitsugaya muttered 'I've caused too much trouble already.' Teal eyes widened as he found himself in the substitute's arms. Slowly, the snow crowned soul reaper relaxed, sagging into the touch, his head falling forward to rest on man's shoulder.

'You call me an idiot. Toshiro, that has to be the stupidest excuse I have ever heard.' Ichigo pulled back to look at the captain before taking his hand to haul him off the sofa.

'C'mon,' he said, his tone holding a hint of exasperation.

Toshiro gave him a questioning look.

'I'm taking you to Squad 4.'

At these words, the small boy yanked his hand out of the warm hold, backing away. 'No, no please,' he begged 'I can't go there, I've done enough damage.'

'Don't be ridiculous Toshiro'

'Please Kurosaki, you don't understand' he whispered, teal orbs wide and pleading.

Ichigo sighed; the small boy looked so helpless, backed up against the wall, begging and bleeding. He didn't have the heart to make the boy do anything. 'Fine, I won't take you to the Fourth.' Teal eyes brimmed with relief.

'Thank you.' he whispered

'On one condition.' the lithe body tensed up again, light muscles taught under the pale skin. He looked sharply at Ichigo, looking almost frightened at what the man was going to say.

'Hey, relax. I just want you to let me bandage you up instead.' Hitsugaya breathed a sigh of relief, the tension leaving his body.

'Alright' he said, walking over to the couch, ignoring the stars in his vision 'the first aid kit is on the shelf.' He vaugely registered Ichigo padding across the office to get said first aid kit; he was more focused on calming his swimming vision. He felt a warm hand on his shoulder, and saw a fuzzy mess of orange. 'Ichigo...' he rasped, one pale hand reaching forward, grasping in the air.

Ichigo took hold of the blanched appendage, a callused thumb stroking it gently. 'Yeah, I'm here. Are you alright? You're - Toshiro!' the white haired captain's eyes rolled and he slumped forward. Ichigo caught the dead weight, sinking to his knees whilst cradling the captain.

'Toshiro! Hey, wake up. Toshiro!' The snow topped captain moaned, but did not wake up.

Ichigo placed him softly on the sofa. A gentle but anxious look adorned the firey haired teen's face, as he looked at the tiny boy who wore a pained expression. Ichigo lifted one tanned hand to run it through the snowy locks, trying to soothe the distressed boy. After a few seconds of stroking the silky tendrils, the boy seemed to settle into a more peaceful slumber; his eyebrows smoothing out, his body relaxing.

Ichigo opened the first aid box with an audiable click. He disinfected the wounds, and just as he finished wrapping them, teal eyes cracked open. 'Ichigo...' he groaned. Chocolate orbs snapped up to the snowy captain's face.

'Yeah, I'm here. Are you in pain?' The small soul reaper shook his head and made an effort to sit up. Ichigo was there in a flash, strong arms supporting him, lifting him into a sitting position. The snow crowned boy looked pensive, like he was weighing up his words.

'I...I wanted to thank you. You were the only on who helped me when the Ouin was stolen, and I also want to apologise. I shouldn't have attacked you, especially after all you did for me. I -'

'Stop Toshiro. It's fine, really. You were in a difficult situation and you were just doing what your instincts were telling you to. But I do have to ask you something...' Ichigo trailed off, eyes downcast, looking uncertain. Hitsugaya nudged him, urging him to go on.

'Were you two together?' Teal eyes widened, he felt like someone had winded him. He couldn't breathe. No one was meant to find out about this. He feared others would frown upon him, exclude him, making him more lonely than he already was. His breath came out in short sharp gasps; he really couldn't handle this. Not so soon after having to kill his beloved, again.

All of a sudden, he was being held against a warm wall, strong arms embracing him.

'Woah, Toshiro. Calm down, it's alright. Shush, I'm here...' Ichigo rubbed soothing circles on the small of the panicing boy's back, murmuring cajoling words into the boy's ear; and, little by little, the snow crown soul reaper began to calm down, his breathing returning to normal.

'H-How did y-y-you know?' he stammered. Ichigo smiled warmly at the tiny captain.

'By the way you looked at him...' A sob escaped his lips and tears splashed down the diminuitive captain's cheeks. Never in his wildest dreams did Hitsugaya thinnk the brash yet traditional substitute would be the one to figure it out, to accept him. Ichigo let him cry into his Shihakushō, all the while holding the captain close, rubbing soothing circles on his back. The only thought passing through Histugaya's mind was that someone had found out, and accepted him for it. He never though that it would be possible.

When he stopped crying, he simply rested against Ichigo's chest, both emotionally and physically exhausted. Before he knew it, the gentle rubs on his back coupled with the soothing words being mumbled in his ear, sent him to sleep, feeling as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest.

* * *

Ichigo looked down at the unconcious boy in his arms. It was heart breaking to see the boy, who was usually so strong, so calm fall to pieces, all because the firey teen had found out about the nature of his relationship with his fellow ice weilder. Had he really been that scared of rejection?

He slipped the snow crowned soul reaper back into his kimono top and haori before carrying him back to his quaters. Once inside, Ichigo slid the lithe body under the comforter. He stroked Hitsugaya's hair away from his face and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. The tiny captain stirred at the touch, lavender flecked lids fluttering before the teal eyes cracked open. 'Ichigo... Stay.' the captain mumbled, a small hand reaching for Ichigo. As soon as the orange crowned man took the lithe appendage, it went limp in his grasp, as the diminuitive captain returned to sleep. The substitute smiled warmly at the slumbering boy, releasing the slack hand and going to the other side of the room, to where a chair was stationed. He pulled said chair next to the bed, slipping his hand into the one he had just let go of.

* * *

When Hitsugaya next opened his eyes, his vision was assaulted by an orange mop. Ichigo was sat on the chair, his upper body slumped onto the bed; his fire topped head resting on a bent arm. Hitsugaya allowed a ghost of a smile to pass across his features as he realised the firey teen had stayed with him through the whole night, as he had asked. He tried to lift his hand to run it through the orange mop, only to find it was trapped. He looked down and saw Ichigo's tanned hand holding his; the difference in colour apparent. Teal orbs looked at the dozing man infront of him with unhidden affection.

The tiny captain leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the orange hair's cheek.

'Thank you, Ichigo...'

* * *

TA-DAA :) so, what do you think?

Many thanks :)

Izumi out


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all :) Izumi here. Posting another chapter in 'Call of the Thunder'. A big thank you to all who followed and reviewed my story - you're awesome :)

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

Ichigo woke to the sound of soft humming, a cool hand gently stroking his hair and a delicate throbbing beneath his cheek. Blearily, chocolate eyes opened, only to see an expanse of delicate pale flesh. It was only the that he realised he was resting on the snowy haired boy's chest, still sitting on the chair, his upper body slumped over the frosty captain. He stayed perfectly still, deciding not to alert the captain to his waking; content to enjoy the feeling of this closeness.

'I know you're awake, Ichigo' Hitsugaya's voice resonated from his chest, gentle vibrations tickling Ichigo's cheek. The orange haired man sighed.

'How come?' The white haired boy chuckled.

'With the way you snore, anyone would think you're actually quieter when you're awake' he jibed, amusement glittering the frosty captain's tone.

'Che... Well, at least I don't go passing out on people.' The firey teen quipped 'I swear you nearly gave me an aneurysm, Toshiro!'

With an indignant huff, the snow crowned boy none too gently shoved the firey substitute off of his chest, sending him tumbling to the floor with an almighty crash. Ichigo groaned in authentic pain, as the chair he had been occupying promptly fell on top of him. The tiny captain chuckled at the teen's antics, earning him a half-hearted glare from the man. Usually, the frosty captain would have found this sort of behaviour annoying in the extreme, however, he couldn't bring himself to feel anything other than mild amusement from the firey substitute. Afterall, he owed the man more than anything; he had helped the snow crowned boy through the Kusaka ordeal and, even after Hitsugaya had taken a swipe at him, the teen had stood by him. He had patched him up, and held him close. He had even stayed the night at the captain's request. Affection flowed through his veins as he gazed upon the substitute, who was currently doing battle with a chair. A small smile flitted across the captain's features as he stood up and lifted the chair off the teen.

'Come on...' the snow crowned boy said heaing towards the door. The teen looked at him quizzically. 'Do you want breakfast or not?'

The teen grinned, before following the small captain out of his quaters, towards his office. Once inside, Hitsugaya summoned a hell butterfly, sending it to the divisional kitchen, with the orders for two breakfasts. Within five minutes, they had arrived. Ichigo thanked the young girl who had delivered them, whilst Hitsugaya gave her a curt nod. Ichigo lounged across the sofa, shovelling down his breakfast, whilst the captain dilligently worked through his paperwork, neglecting his plate of food.

The teen watched the boy working for a while, concern swimming in the chocolate orbs. Was the captain really putting work over eating? The fiery substitute stood, softly padding over to the desk and swiping the brush out of the frosty captain's hand in one fluid motion. Teal orbs blinked, uncharacteristically confused, at his small hand, before looking up at the orange-crowned man. He reached to grab the brush from the firey teen, only to have Ichigo's other hand catch his wrist; teal eyes snapping to chocolate ones.

'Toshiro...' distress evident in the firey man's voice 'How can I not worry about you when you choose paperwork over eating?'

Teal eyes slid away from Ichigo's, downcast. He had never intended to make the substitute worry, however he had done so. Guilt flowed through the frosty captain's veins; however, he was not allowed to reminice for very long. The callused hand released the slender wrist, and came up to cup the pale cheek, tilting the captain's face up to look at him. Teal eyes widened at the affectionate gesture, looking at the orange haired teen.

'Please...' the teen said, the pad of his thumb stroking the soft skin 'at least have something to eat before you work.'

Leaning into Ichigo's hand, teal eyes slid shut, savouring the warmth for a second, before opening again, nodding at the substitute. The substitute smiled warmly at the snow crowned boy, as he stood up from his desk, walking towards the couch. He sat down gracefully, putting the plate in his lap, eating slowly. The orange haired man came and sat next to the captain. The teen was so close to him that his heat was practically palpable on his skin and could smell his autumnal scent.

'How are your wounds?'

Hitsugaya quickly swallowed his mouthful, and as he took a breath in to answer, he felt a piece of food get lodged in his throat. Aqua eyes buldge and his lithe body was racked with coughs.

He felt a strong, warm hand administering firm pats to his back, trying to aid the snowy captain, but it didn't work. He just continued to cough. Chocolate eyes widened as the snowy captains lips started to turn blue. Thinking quickly, he manouvered himself so that he was behind the boy, linking his arms around his waste, one hand clenched in a fist and the other hand on top. He pushed hard on the small boy's abdomen, and after a few tries, he succeeded in dislodging the foreign object from the boy's throat.

The captain sucked in a huge breath of air, leaning back against Ichigo's chest. He felt himself being moved so that he was cradled in the subititute's arms, one large hand coming up to rub his chest and stomach.

'Easy... Easy, Toshiro... Are you alright?' The tiny captain managed a nod. Ichigo felt immense relief at this. Truth be told, the firey teen had been more than a little worried when he saw the captain in distress... In fact, now that he thought about it, seeing the snow crowned boy in pain, had actually caused the other pain... Ichigo was brought out of his thoughts by a small voice:

'How... How do you always do that? And why? What did I do to deserve this?'

'What?' by now the teen was thoroughly confused.

' You always help me, no matter how I act towards you, no matter how much I push you away. Why do you keep on helping me? After the way I've treated you, you have more reason than anyone to hate me. Even after you found out about Kusaka... If any other male found about about the... nature... of our relationship they would not have wanted anything to do with me... But you, you just sit here comforting me, holding me. Aren't you afraid? I'm not normal... I shouldn't be like this...'

Ichigo promply burst out laughing, holding his sides, a few rouge tears streaming down his face. Teal eyes looked wounded and immediately became guarded. He knew it was too good to be true. No one would be able to accept him... Now he saw how it was; Kurosaki was just making fun of him... All this time... And that hurt more than anything. The frosty captain stood up, fighting to keep the hurt look off of his face...

'Woah! Toshiro, where are you going?' the substitute asked, catching the boy's wrist. Histugaya tried to pull out of the hold, but Ichigo's hand remained steadfast. Seeing the wounded expression on the boy's face, the firey teen immediately became concerned, trying to ease the boy's pain.

'Hey, hey. What's wrong?'

'Get the hell away from me!' the tiny boy cried, his voice breaking. He tried, once again, to free himself from the teen's hold.

'Not until you tell me what's wrong.' the substitute stated stubbornly.

'YOU LAUGHED! I KNEW IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANYONE TO UNDERSTAND... WHAT WAS ALL THIS TO YOU? A JOKE? SOME WAY TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELF?' The frosty captain screamed, the air around him freezing.

'Huh? What are you? Stupid?!' the substitute revered. 'I was laughing because of how utterly dense you sounded just then. Crap Toshiro! Do you really think I would do that to you?' He took a deep breath, calming his nerves. 'Look, I laughed because of what you said. I'm not afraid of you, by any means and there is absolutely nothing wrong with you, Toshiro. You're my friend, so of course I'm going to comfort you when you're down, regardless of gender, orientation - Hell! You could be green with seven limbs and I'd still comfort you.'

The captain stared at him, dumbstruck.

'Come here.'

Still slightly shellshocked, the captain took a step straight into Ichigo's welcoming arms. A small hand crept up the front of Ichigo's Shihakushō, clenching in the soft fabric. The captain was feeling rather stupid right now. He had just accused Ichigo of toying with him, when he had been doing the complete opposite; nevertheless, the firey teen had still welcomed his back into his arms. He really didn't understand what he had done to deserve this, but right now, Hitsugaya decided not to analyse what all of this meant, and simply enjoyed the feeling of closeness and warmth - something he hadn't felt since he left his grandmother.

_Thank you, Kurosaki_

* * *

Ta-daa :) Sooo... what do you think?

A huge thanks once again to all who supported this story. Reviews and constructive critisism appreciated.

Izumi out :D


	3. Chapter 3

Hi all :) Izumi here with the last installment of 'Call of the Thunder' pour vous

Enjoy! :)

* * *

They stayed like this for a while, simply enjoying each other's warmth. Guilt welled up inside the captain as his words came rushing back to him:

_'YOU LAUGHED! I KNEW IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE FOR ANYONE TO UNDERSTAND... WHAT WAS ALL THIS TO YOU? A JOKE? SOME WAY TO ENTERTAIN YOURSELF?'_

He couldn't believe that he had actually said that to the man who had been there for him and helped him through what was surely one of the darkest periods of his life.

'Ichigo?'

'Yeah, what's up?'

'I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mpff – ' Teal eyes widened as the fiery teen pressed his lips to him, locking him in a soft kiss.

'Shush… There's no need to apologise.' He said, his face just inches away from the small captain's, their breath mingling seductively. Ichigo chuckled quietly.

'Do you see now why I wasn't scared of you?'

'Y-You're like me?!' Stammered the small captain, looking utterly shell shocked.

'Well, yes, I suppose so. Quite a few people are, especially in the world of the living. In fact, it's pretty much accepted now.'

The frosty captain couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. Ichigo, the Ichigo Kurosaki, the man he had been slowly falling in love with, was returning his love. Something about that made the captain feel warm inside, in a different kind of way that Kusaka had.

With Kusaka, they had loved each other, however, Toshiro knew that deep down, Kusaka would never lay his life on the line for the snow crowned boy. Toshiro, on the other hand, would have impaled himself on a red-hot zanpaktou for the man.

With Ichigo, the frosty captain had no doubts. The fiery substitute nearly had, a number of times, died for the people he cared for. That was the kind of love that the strong yet fragile captain knew he needed – not that he'd ever say that out loud. Secretly, he was thanking whatever divine influence had intervened and crossed his path with the orange crowned teen. Despite all this, he didn't actually know if Ichigo had meant anything by the kiss, or if it was just a way of soothing the captain, letting him know he's not on his own…

'What happens now?' the captain mumbled.

'Hmm… What do you mean?' the teen asked in a confused yet somehow endearing tone.

'Well, d-did that kiss actually mean anything to you?' the captain asked, trying to ignore the blush that was creeping up his face.

'What? I swear for a genius, you're pretty damn stupid! Of course I did… Oh Toshiro, I've slowly been falling for you since the day we met. Why do you think that all those times you put me down or shoved me away, I kept on coming back, kept on talking to you? Jesus Christ, and you call me an idiot…'

Suddenly, the captain grabbed the front of Ichigo's Shihakushō, pulling him down into a passionate kiss. Two tongues swirled around each other, battling for dominance. Ichigo gently nibbled on the captain's lower lip, eliciting a moan from him. They broke apart, red-cheeked and breathless.

'How's about dinner tomorrow night? My shout.' Ichigo asked, a warm smile on his face.

'Yeah… I'd like that…' the small captain replied, unable to keep a small smile flitting across his features. Ichigo bent down and pecked the small captain on the cheek.

'Until tomorrow then' he said, before flash-stepping out of the office.

'Yeah… Tomorrow…'

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it :) Please rate and review :)

Izumi out x


End file.
